North and South
by SomewhereElse31
Summary: North and South. Polar opposites- right? That's what Cammie thinks when she moves from sunny Florida to cool New York City. But what about the boy she left behind? Does she love him? Does he love her? What about the perfect stranger? Is he the one? Can he shape her emotions with one look? Does she have to choose between them? Does she have room for herself? OOC!


Her hair flew delicately in the warm breeze as she looked up. All she could make of him was a small body about to jump off the ledge. She couldn't help her heart speeding up as the seconds passed. When he finally jumped and fell through the soft Floridian air, a smile appeared on her face. He had wanted to do that for so long. It was all he talked about. _Cam, I can't wait to go bungee jumping at that place near the mainland_.

He had wanted her to do it too. She counted off the reasons she wouldn't each time, and he would smile and say he would get her to do it someday, if it was the last thing that he did.

Maybe it is the time, she had thought as he drove them to the tourist putt-putt and attraction site about 20 minutes from their small, but high-end western costal town. The news she had just received not 10 minutes before had confirmed her inclination she had had for months. She didn't tell him though. Not when he was this happy.

She knew it might be her last chance before they left, but the pit in her stomach kept her on the ground below as she watched her best friend dangle by his ankles. He had cheered as he fell, the sound of his grown and matured voice suddenly felt foreign in her ears. All she heard in her mind then was his little boy voice, the one that she had befriended when she walked into her first grade class and there were only 12 other kids there.

_Stood out_ was an understatement, no, to her he was her world. They did everything together.

Except bungee jump.

* * *

"Hey," she said as he pulled into her sand covered driveway. "I have something I need to tell you."

He put his BMW in park, the muscles in his hand contracting. She couldn't help thinking how big his hands were…how big he was now.

His attention turned to the tan girl in his passenger's seat. "What's up Cam."

"Dad is being transferred to New York City."

"You're fucking kidding me right now," he said after leaving his mouth agape for two vulnerable seconds.

She sighed, and played with the string bracelets on her wrist. She wore them so much the sun had failed to tan underneath them. "I wish I were."

The sincerity in her voice melted his heart. Rage ran through his bloodstream, but what could he do? "When do you all leave?"

She dared to take a peek at her front yard, looking for that all-too familiar _For Sale_ sign that seemed to haunt most front yards along the coast. Sure enough, it hadn't been there when he picked her up but it was there now.

"A week."

"Shit," he muttered, running a hand through his soft, and she argued-angelic-, hair. "That soon?"

She could only nod. Telling him her nightmare had taken most of her energy already.

"Why could they possibly need a high-class realtor in New York in a week? That's bull shit."

"Maybe," she said calmly, "but it is New York. And it's filled with million dollar apartments. I know we are well off right now, but the industry up there is so much bigger."

He suddenly smiled, a warm and inviting smile. "So you are a housing expert now?"

She chuckled and tucked her oak shaded hair behind her ear. "I've got to go inside now."

His smile faded and he put a hand on the black leather steering wheel.

"But I will see you tomorrow," she stated, no questioning involved. Before she knew it she was leaning towards his face and hissed his cheek delicately. Feeling his unbelievably soft skin on her lips. She pulled away quickly though, not sure of how to feel.

He didn't see her face after she pulled away, she was already to her door by the time he had processed what had just happened.

* * *

She handed her Louis Vuitton luggage to the person waiting to take it to the plane. Standing behind her parents as they were about to take off in the private jet her father had rented for their massive amounts of suitcases, she thought he would at least have _called _her.

But no, he didn't show up at her house, didn't show up at the ridiculously small airport, didn't even send her a text since the day before.

The thing that annoyed her most was the look in his eye when she had told him she was moving- the glint of something there, some emotion maybe. She wanted to feel sad, she really did, but the warm, salty breeze she had known all her life, mixed with the grains of sand that seemed to never go away had gotten old. She didn't love it as much as she used to. Change is what she knew she needed, even if that meant leaving him when their feelings for each other were somehow changing.

The stairs clinked under her short cowboy boots. It was sunny and mild, but in New York it would be fall, meaning cool temperatures and scarves. She could still see the beach to her right, far in the distance, but still there. She was still on the edge. He still wasn't there.

Emptiness suddenly filled her soul. She didn't understand if it was because she wanted a friend, or if she was nervous for her new life. His voice echoed through her mind until she heard it for real.

"Cam!"

She turned around, seeing what she wanted, but did not feel better.

He was so fast that he was at the top of the stairs just as she was boarding the plane and pulled her towards him.

He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her. Kiss her properly—tenderly on the lips, caressing her as if she were an angel. But he turned at the last possible second and placed his mouth on her cheek, the same side she had done to him just a week before.

Still gripping her arm he pulled away from her face so he wouldn't get tempted. Somehow, being around her and knowing he would not see her for a long time stirred his stomach, but he didn't want to pressure and confuse her when she was about to go and basically start a new life. What a gentleman.

"Bye," she muttered, staring into his exhaustingly captivating eyes.

"I'll miss you," he replied, the corners of his award-winning mouth starting to curl.

Puling her arm out of his grasp she walked backwards and onto the plane. He stepped down the stairs and onto the hard concrete runway that was not covered in sand at all.

Before the doors shut he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "I love you!" to her darkening silhouette above him. He couldn't see her reaction, but in all honestly, he didn't want to.

As he slid into his BMW he couldn't shake the feeling. He didn't know what it was, but it sure was different.

* * *

Two days was all she had to settle into their high-rise, East Side apartment before she started private school.

Of course she was nervous, she barely knew the city, the culture or the people, and she stuck out like a sore thumb. Even though it was early fall, everyone was pale. Cammie on the other hand, studied her definite tan lines the night before her first day in the mirror in horror. She had never seen them as rarities before. In Florida everyone had them. It was your symbol.

The next morning she would put on her uniform and she felt stiff. Probably the new fabric, but her muscles ached for the salt water and the constant motion, whether it be swimming, riding her favorite bike or walking through the little town square. The small amount of shuffling between the massively tall buildings she had done with her mother the two days before were not easing the ache.

The big wooden doors that separated her from her new life didn't help the ache either. She also knew he would have called or texted her, so she didn't pick up her phone from the moment their plane landed on New York soil.

Surprisingly, she opened the doors with ease and made her way to the office. It was hard to miss because of the big sigh above the entranceway.

When she received her schedule and tried to find her locker among the six floored building, she heard a bell ring. Panic struck her, obviously that meant the start of the first class of the day. She was already late.

Taking the stairs two by two after she figured out her locker was on the fifth floor, she didn't look up in time to see the other rushing body coming down. They collided, sending her flying backwards and the other body's books all across the stairwell.

Jolted by the fall, she looked up to see an enchanting face staring down at her as if she were an alien.

"I am so sorry," she quickly apologized, feeling guilty.

The figure smiled and reached for her elbow to help her up. What a gentleman.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I can tell you are new, so I'll cut you some slack."

She chuckled, praising the gods of nervousness that they hadn't caused her to say something incredibly stupid. "I am most definitely new here."

"Good," the boy said, carefully yet efficiently grabbing his books from the ground. "We could use a new person here to jazz it up."

His smile was nice, and kind. It wasn't forced, she could tell, and this made her smile in return. She could feel her phone buzzing in her purse, but kept smiling; knowing the boy she bumped into couldn't hear it.

She suddenly felt like she had just jumped off the tall tower, with a bungee cord wrapped around her ankles. She wasn't sure if she liked the feeling or not.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So this is a small, short new story I have had the idea for a while now.**

**There are two guys in Cammie's life, obviously their names are Josh and Zach, but which one is which? Which one is South boy and which one is North boy?**

**Comment/Review and let me know!**


End file.
